Live in Dormitory
by NakamaLuna
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Author satu ini kayaknya bakal keluar dari fandom Naruto...
1. Chapter 1

Huaa, terima kasih para Senpai yang sudah berbaik hati mau menyempatkan membaca dan me-review fic pertama saya!

Olala, saya memang tidak becus dalam mengetik fic! Huee, nilai Bahasa Indonesia Lu-chan sih tidak buruk-buruk banget, tapi kalau membaca saya memang sering mengabaikan EYD. Gomen-ne, fic pertama saya hancur total, tapi Lu-chan senang semuanya pada bilang bagus, Arigato sekali lagi!

Nah, fic kedua nih, entah bagus atau tidak. Untuk rating, saya ingin mencoba T dulu, tapi mungkin kalau sudah lama coba juga bikin yang M, ;D!

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Live in Dormitory

Disclaimer: Mang Kashi, saya pinjem tokohnya duluuu

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Konoha High School, sekolah termegah di Konoha. Sekolah khusus para anak cowok ini adalah sekolah terfavorit di Konoha, dengan fasilitas mewah, canggih dan sempurna, tidak aneh hanya anak-anak elit sekaligus kaya (bukan kaya monyet) yang bersekolah di sana. Dilengkapi dengan fasilitas asrama dengan kamar super mewah layaknya hotel bintang 5.

Dan disanalah dia berdiri. Mungkin karena keberuntungannya dia bisa masuk disana. Karena neneknya adalah kepala sekolah di sana, mungkin dia jadi bisa masuk. Kalau tidak? Bagaimana mungkin anak dengan otak pas-pasan dan tidak begitu terpandang ini bisa masuk kesana.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang berdiri menghadap bangunan besar yang berdiri dengan kokoh di hadapannya. Dengan langkah yang gemetar dia memasuki bangunan yang bertuliskan 'Konoha High School'.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Uzumaki Naruto, sudah 30 menit kau terlambat" ucap seorang wanita tua yang tampangnya muda? Siapa yang tahu wanita cantik nan jelita ini usianya sudah memasuki kepala 5?

"Maaf, Tsunade baa-chan, sekolah ini terlalu luas, jadi, untuk menemukan ruang kepala sekolahnya saja hampir butuh waktu setahun" ucap pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu dengan menggarukkan tangan ke kepalanya (padahal tidak gatal).

"Jangan beralasan yang tidak-tidak! Ngomong-ngomong kau datang kemari tepat disaat pertengahan libur semester, ada apa?" tanya Tsunade sambil meminum segelas teh hangat.

"Aku bosan di Apartemen sendirian, lagipula mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal di sini kan? Aku yakin walau sekarang libur semester tapi masih banyak siswa yang menetap disini" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Begitu? Yaa, baiklah, kau tidak mempunyai teman sih disana" ucap Tsunade sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kunci bernomorkan 411. "Ini kunci kamarmu, baik-baik ya dengan teman sekamarmu" ucap Tsunade seraya menyerahkan kunci itu kepada Naruto.

"Benar juga, teman sekamar! Siapa teman sekamarku itu Tsunade baa-chan?" tanya Naruto menggebu-gebu. Tsunade menyeringai, "Kau akan tahu siapa nanti kan? Nah cepat pergi! Aku masih ada urusan!" usir Tsunade.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Tsunade baa-chan kenapa sih? Menyebalkan!" gumam Naruto kesal sambil mencari-cari tangga. "Tangganya mana sih? Kok sekolah mahal-mahal tapi tidak ada tangga!" teriak Naruto kesal.

"Mencari tangga?" terdengar suara di belakang Naruto. Naruto terkejut dan menoleh ke belakang, dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya. "A-ah iya, saya baru disini. Jadi kalau tidak keberatan bisa tunjukkan dimana?" ucap Naruto dengan gugup.

"Disini tidak ada tangga, adanya lift. Jadi jika kau mau mencari tangga sampai kemana pun, percuma" balasnya. "Tapi aku tidak keberatan mengantarmu, kebetulan aku juga ingin naik" ucapnya lagi.

"Ah, terima kasih, senpai! Aku Uzumaki Naruto, anak baru kelas 10-A" ucap Naruto sambil berjalan mengikutinya. "Sabaku no Gaara, kelas 10-A juga, tolong jangan panggil aku senpai karena kita ada di level yang sama" ucap Gaara. "Baik, err- Gaara?" ucap Naruto sedikit gugup, namun Naruto langsung tersenyum karena Gaara membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Kamar nomor berapa?" tanya Gaara di lift.

"No. 411"

"Berarti lantai 4, sama sepertiku. Kamar no 411, kalau tidak salah itu kan kamarnya…" Gaara tiba-tiba tersenyum menyeringai. "Naruto, sepertinya kamu kurang beruntung" ucap Gaara lagi.

"Eh? Kenapa?" belum sempat dibalas, lift sudah mencapai lantai 4. Perlahan mereka keluar dari lift itu. "Kamar no 411 ada di pojok sebelah kanan, kamarku no 402, mampir-mampirlah" ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum lalu pergi.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Ketika Naruto hampir sampai di depan kamarnya, dia terkejut karena ada sekitar 3 gadis yang berkumpul di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Ukkh, Sasuke-kun, ayolah, buka pintu kamarnya!" ucap anak gadis berambut pink sebahu. "Benar, Sasuke-kun, ayo buka!" giliran gadis berambut pirang panjang yang mengomel. "Sasuke, ayolah" dan disusul dengan gadis berambut merah berkacamata.

Ruangan no 411 terbuka, tampaklah seorang pemuda berambut hitam model pantat ayam berdiri disana. "Kalian ini, sudah kubilang kan? T-I-D-A-K, sekarang pergi atau aku tidak mau melihat kalian lagi" ucap pemuda itu.

Ketiga cewek itu mendengus kesal lalu pergi. Mereka sempat melirik Naruto dengan tatapan curiga, kemudian pergi begitu saja. Giliran Naruto yang maju, sepertinya orang yang bernama Sasuke ini lebih tinggi darinya.

"Dan sekarang kamu siapa? Salah satu fan-girlsku? Yaa, aku tahu wajahmu memang manis dan imut. Sayang, aku lebih tertarik dengan cowok sih" ucap Sasuke.

'_Apa dia bilang? Fan-girls?' _pikir Naruto. "Te-teme! Aku ini cowok!" ucap Naruto kesal. Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan seksama, mendekatkan mukanya ke Naruto. "Kok kayak cewek? Mukamu saja imut begitu" ucap Sasuke dengan memasang tampang yang menyebalkan. "Aku ini cowok Teme! Itu benar! Aku tidak bohong, aku murid baru yang akan tinggal di asrama ini. Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, sudah masuk daftar murid kok! Dan aku jadi teman sekamarmu!" ucap Naruto kesal.

Sasuke menyeringai, _'Aku beruntung dapat teman sekamar semanis_ _ini'_ pikirnya dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu perlihatkan buktinya"

"Bukti? Bukti apa?"

"Bukti kamu itu cowok, mana mungkin aku mengijinkan seorang cewek masuk ke dalam kamarku kan?"

"Baiklah. Kau mau bukti apa?"

"Lepaskan. Lepaskan celanamu di hadapanku, sekarang"

"Apa? Kau gila! Aku tidak mau!"

"Kalau begitu kamu kuanggap cewek, dan tidak kuperbolehkan masuk"

"Ta, tapi! Akh, sudahlah!" BRET, Naruto membuka baju dan jaketnya. Tampaklah dada Naruto yang rata dan bidang.

"Nah, aku cowok, sudah puas!?" teriak Naruto kesal dan langsung masuk ke kamar tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke.

Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya dengan senyuman kejahilannya. '_Aku memang benar-benar beruntung. Naruto, sepertinya kau memang_ _sudah harus siap-siap dengan semua rencana-rencanaku'_ pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

Sementara Naruto yang kembali memakai pakaiannya bergidik merinding karena ada perasaan aneh muncul di hatinya. Naruto yang malang itu tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke sudah mempersiapkan rencana-rencana aneh untuknya. _'Ukh, sepertinya aku tidak_ _beruntung soal teman sekamar'_ pikir Naruto dalam hati.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

T.B.C

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Wuhuu, sudah jadi satu chapter! Chapter depan, si Naru-chan akan dikerjain oleh Sasuke! Kira-kira apa yaa?

Tunggu sajalah chapter depan! Para senpai, ini gimana? Masih anehkah? Maafkan Lu-chan jika masih aneh! (-_-)

Saya tahu para senpai disini baik hati dan mau memberikan reviewnya! –Maksa-

Jadi, review dong, yaa, please?

Oya, Lu-chan senang Niero senpai sudah mau me-riview saya di fic pertama! (Cause, Niero senpai penggemar berat Yaoi, sama seperti saya). Saya juga tidak menyangka senpai-senpai yang lain mau membacanya. Karena hampir semua yang senpai yang suka bikin SasuNaru me-riview saya. Hiks, terharu!

Review lagi yaa

Tak menerima flame, kritik dan saran yang membangun diterima

Para SasuNaruisme, jangan HIATUS dong, kan FFN jadi sepi pairing Yaoi.


	2. Meet others

Terima kasih kepada semua senpai yang bersedia membaca dan me-riview saya! Arigato!

Iya tuh, benar banget, jangan pada HIATUS donk, nanti kalau tinggal Lu-chan sendiri yang tidak HIATUS? Waduh, bisa ribet nanti.

Soal sarannya terima kasih! Lu-chan akan mencoba untuk memperbaikinya. Aaah banyak capcipnya, langsung baca aja deh!

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Live in Dormitory

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto? Salah orang, yang punya Mang Kishi, bukan

Saya.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

'_Perasaanku memang tidak enak'_ pikir Naruto. Naruto melihat kearah Sasuke yang sedang duduk di meja belajarnya sambil membaca buku. Menyadari tatapan Naruto, Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Emm, Sasuke, aku mau pergi dahulu ya, aku mau melihat-lihat." ucap Naruto gugup. "Sendiri? Biar kutemani." ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak usah, aku mau sendiri, daah." ucap Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berlari keluar kamar.

Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai, entah memikirkan apa. _'Sudah_ _kuduga, dia pasti lupa, kuharap begitu'_ pikir Sasuke masih dengan senyum menyebalkannya.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Haa, aku memang ingin melihat-lihat, tapi kemana dulu ya?" gumam Naruto. Naruto berjalan-jalan disekitar koridor kamarnya, tiba-tiba pintu bernomor 408 terbuka.

"Aargh Shika! Sekali-kali kau ikut dong, jangan hanya tidur-tiduran saja!" ucap seorang cowok berambut coklat dengan goresan merah di pipinya.

"Aku malas, kau saja." ucap seorang cowok berambut jabrik dikuncir satu. Mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan di depan pintu.

Tanpa sengaja mereka menoleh kearah Naruto. Naruto menjadi gugup karena dipandangi seperti 'Siapa kau? Aku tidak kenal kau'.

Ya, tentu saja bisa terbaca dari wajah mereka berdua yang memandangi Naruto dengan heran.

"Halo! Kau baru disini? Aku Kiba, siapa kau?" ucap Kiba. "Aku Naruto Uzumaki, baru pindah hari ini. Kamarku di 411, silahkan mampir kalau ada waktu" ucap Naruto dengan senyuman.

"Aku Shikamaru Nara, salam kenal." ucap Shikamaru dengan malas. "Ya, salam kenal juga" balas Naruto.

"Hei, kamar nomor 411 itu kan kamarnya…." Ucapan Kiba terhenti, terganti oleh seringainya. "Naruto, kau memang tidak beruntung." ucap Kiba sambil menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Kena-" ucapan Naruto terpotong karena pintu bernomor 409 disebelahnya terbuka.

"Kiba, Shikamaru, bisa jangan berisik?" ucap seorang cowok berkulit putih pucat. Senyum tidak hilang dari wajahnya, walau nada bicaranya agak mengganggu.

"Ho, ada anak baru ya?" ucap pria itu. "I, iya, Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal." ucap Nruto gugup.

"Aku Sai. Hee, Naruto, kau manis sekali yaa." ucap Sai.

"Tapi aku kan cowok! Aku tidak begitu suka dibilang 'manis'."

"Hmm, tapi tipikal wajahmu itu khas 'uke' sekali ya."

"U-uke? Jangan bercanda! Aku ini straight!"

"Kau bisa bilang begitu karena kau baru pindah kemari. Ini kan asrama cowok, karena para murid selalu dikekang dan diberi kesempatan izin pulang hanya sedikit sekali waktunya, mereka pasti mencari pelampiasan nafsu mereka dengan sesama jenis. Yaa, anggap karena jarang melihat cewek, jadi mereka sudah tidak punya nafsu lagi dengan cewek."

"Maksudmu, nanti kira-kira aku akan menjadi begitu?"

"Makanya Naruto, sebelum itu terjadi lebih baik kau pacaran denganku saj-"

"STOP!" Kiba menengahi pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Kiba-kun, ada apa?" ucap Sai enteng.

"Kau kalau mengajari jangan yang tidak-tidak! Dia kan masih baru, bisa-bisa dia minggat dari sekolah ini karena ceritamu." ucap Kiba.

"Hee, padahal kau dan Shikamaru sama saja."

"What the-, Shikamaru, ayo kembali ke kamar. Aku sudah bosan berhadapan dengan orang ini." ucap Kiba sambil menarik lengan Shikamaru masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Sekedar informasi Naruto, hati-hati dengan orang disampingmu itu, apalagi senyum palsunya." ucap Kiba sebelum menutup pintu kamar.

Sementara itu Naruto terbengong-bengong, memikirkan kenapa dia tidak pindah lagi saja, atau kenapa sekolah ini sangat aneh.

"Naruto-kun." sapa Sai menyadarkan lamunannya. "E-eh, i-iya, ada apa?" ucap Naruto gugup.

"Tawaran yang tadi, diterima atau tidak?"

"Haa, mak-maksudmu yang.."

Sai memegang kedua pundak Naruto. Kemudian memegang dagu Naruto dengan sebelah tangannya. Perlahan Sai mendekatkan wajahnya.

Yaak, apa yang akan diperbuat oleh Sai?

Duagghh! Naruto sengaja menghantamkan kepalanya ke kepala Sai ketika bibir Sai makin mendekat. Pegangan di kedua pundak Naruto pun meregang. Dan Naruto tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk kabur, lari, masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Cih, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi, tapi lihat saja Naruto, kau akan menjadi milikku." gumam Sai sambil mmengelurkan senyum yang mengerikan.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Hosh, hosh, uwah! Kok semua penghuni sekolah ini aneh sih?" ucap Naruto terengah-engah.

"Hoo, sudah puas jalan-jalannya" Naruto terkejut karena tiba-tiba Sasuke ada disebelahnya.

"Uwa! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba, seram tau!" ucap Naruto sambil mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kau tidak mandi? Kau habis berlari kan? Pasti badanmu bau keringat." ucap Sasuke tersenyum. "Oh iya ya! Mandi! Aku mandi dulu ya." ucap Naruto mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sebelum Naruto masuk, Sasuke memegang tangan Naruto dulu, mencegatnya. "Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Naruto. "Aku boleh mandi bersamamu?" Sasuke berbalik bertanya.

"Tidaklah! Tidak mungkin!" ucap Naruto sambil buru-buru masuk ke kamar mandi.

'_Hem, kena kau Naruto! Memang tidak sadar ya kau!'_ pikir Sasuke sambil tersenyum licik.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

15 menit kemudian Naruto keluar hanya dengan memakai handuk di pinggangnya. "Haa, segar sekali rasanya" ucap Naruto. Melihat Naruto yang hanya memakai handuk di pinggang, Sasuke menutup hidungnya dengan tangannya, berharap tidak ada darah yang keluar karena nosebleed melihat pemandangan indah itu.

Namun, tiba-tiba Naruto menyadari keanehan. "Lho? Lho? Bajuku? Bajuku dimana?" ucap Naruto panik.

"Heh, kau lupa ya? Pengiriman barang-barang murid baru kan akan diantarkan besok, sedangkan tadi kau hanya membawa tas kecil itu saja kan?" ucap Sasuke.

"Haa, iya! Aku lupa! Sial, mana baju yang tadi basah lagi!" ucap Naruto kebingungan. Lantas Naruto melirik Sasuke.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Pinjam pakaianmu dong."

'_Sudah kuduga'_ pikir Sasuke. "Pinjam pakaianku? Boleh, tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa itu?"

"Cium aku, di bibir"

"Sasuke hentai! Pervert! Aku tidak mau! Mending pakai handuk saja daripada menciummu."

"Yaa sudahlah kalau begitu." ucap Sasuke sambil kembali membaca majalahnya yang tergeletak di kasurnya.

Naruto duduk di kasurnya, merenungi betapa bodohnya dirinya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke berjalan ke arah jendela, membukanya agar angin dapat masuk. Angin semilir masuk dan mengenai tubuh Naruto yang polos.

"Te-teme! Tutup jendelanya! Kan dingin!"

"Tapi aku kepanasan"

"Pakai cara yang lain dong!"

Sasuke menutup jendelanya dan menyalakan AC. Membuat kamar itu lebih dingin.

"Sa-Sasu teme memang benar-benar mau menyiksaku, ini sih seperti disengaja." gumam Naruto. Akhirnya setelah tidak kuat Naruto mulai mendekati Sasuke.

"Sasuke, baiik deh, pinjam dong pakaiannya." Ucap Naruto memelas.

"Baik. Tapi tepati dulu syaratnya."

"Syarat! Syarat! Sarap sekalian! Ya udah aku penuhin deh!" ucap Naruto sambil mendekati Sasuke. Ketika hanya akan mencium pipinya, Sasuke menarik tangannya yang membuat Naruto akhirnya malah mencium bibirnya.

Sasuke pervert malah memperdalam ciuman itu. "Hem, heme! Hehahin hak!" ucap Naruto disela-sela ciumannya.

Baca: Tem, Teme! Lepasin gak!

Akhirnya Naruto dibebaskan dari ciuman ganas itu.

"Hekh, nah, Sasuke tepati janjimu"

"Iya, iya" ucap Sasuke sambil melempar kaus kepada Naruto. "Lho, kok hanya kaus ? Celana dan yang lainnya mana?" tanya Naruto keheranan.

"Ciuman itu hanya untuk kaus saja kalau mau yang lainnya harus lebih menarik lagi" ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Glek, tampaknya orang terbahaya Naruto saat ini adalah teman sekamarnya sendiri.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

T.B.C

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Tralala, chapter 2! Akhirnya!

Para senpai review yaa!

Tidak menerima flame, kritik dan saran yang membangun diterima.

Ngingetin lagi, jangan HIATUS! Please XO! Nadh senpai! Publish dong ceritamu, yayaya? Please?


	3. Sasuke's plan

Nyuu, chapter 3!

(^_^), terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan membaca dan me-riview!

Arigato! Para senpai, maafkan saya pada chapter 2! (-_-) Huwee, cara menulis saya berubah lagii.

Maafkan saya semuanya!

Nah, ini bagaimana?

Oya, tentang rated-nyaa, uum *mikir ga jelas*, hehe, maaf! Tapi belum kepikiran sampai kesana! Mungkin bila tiba waktunya, (halah sok banget saya!)

Oke, kita mulai

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Live in Dormitory

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sebel! Yang punya dia tuh! Jangan tanya saya! –nunjuk

Mas Masashi-

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Hari ini barang-barang Naruto sudah diantarkan. Kejadian semalam membuat Naruto tidur dengan memakai kaus dan handuk di pinggang. Naruto sekarang makin menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke dan tetap waspada!

Sasuke yang seperti biasa, membaca majalahnya, melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Tidak, wajahmu manis, itu saja," ucap Sasuke.

Naruto menggerutu kesal, benar sekali apa yang dikatakan teman-temannya itu. Dia sama sekali tidak beruntung untuk mendapatkan teman sekamarnya dengan si Teme ini.

Merasa sangat kesal Naruto melempar bantal ke arah Sasuke, berharap akan mengenai wajahnya. Baff! Tepat sekali sasarannya. Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kejadian itu.

"Hahaha, kamu kena Teme! Kamu ke- owww! Aaah"

Bruukk, tawa Naruto berhenti ketika Sasuke membalas melempar bantal ke wajahnya. Sepertinya lemparan itu cukup keras sehingga membuat Naruto yang sedang duduk di kasur jadi terjatuh.

"Temee! Lempar kira-kira dong! Kok lemparnya sepertinya nafsu banget!" ucap Naruto.

"Heh, memangnya siapa yang tadi melempar duluan? Lagipula, aku memang nafsu kok sama kamu," ucap Sasuke sambil memasang wajah tidak berdosa.

Naruto langsung mengomel dan menggerutu tidak jelas. Di saat Naruto sedang membereskan barang-barangnya, bel kamar berbunyi.

"Ha? Tumben sekali, siapa ya?" ucap Naruto.

Glek, Sasuke sudah menelan ludah duluan, sepertinya dia sudah menyangka siapa yang akan datang.

"Na-Naruto, kau saja yang buka pintunya ya. Kalau ada yang mencariku tolong bilang aku tidak ada," ucap Sasuke gugup.

"Ha? Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan heran.

"Pokoknya buka saja dulu," Ucap Sasuke.

Naruto melangkah ke pintu depan, perlahan membuka pintunya.

"Sasuke-kun!" teriak tiga cewek dengan super lebai.

"E-ekh," Ngiing, telinga Naruto berdenging 30 detik.

Namun begitu Naruto yang membukakan pintu, ketiga cewek itu langsung menajamkan matanya.

"Heh, siapa kau?" ucap cewek berambut merah.

"Kalau tidak salah cewek yang kemarin," sekarang cewek berambut kuning yang bicara.

"Mau apa kau dengan Sasuke-kun ku?" sekarang giliran cewek berambut pink menyahut.

"Cewek? Lagi-lagi aku? Aku cowok tahu, cowok, cowok!" ucap Naruto frustasi karena dianggap cewek melulu.

"Oh, cowok? Kalau begitu apa yang kau lakukan di kamar Sasuke-kun?" ucap cewek berambut merah.

"Aku teman sekamarnya! Memangnya tidak boleh!" ucap Naruto dengan marah.

"Ooops, maaf, kalau begitu apa Sasuke-kun ada?" tanya cewek berambut pink.

"E-eh, itu-" Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedang bersembunyi di dekat kasur dan melambaikan tangan seperti 'Jangan'.

"Tidak ada tuh, dia sedang keluar," ucap Naruto.

"Benar?" perempuan berambut kuning bertanya.

"Be-benar," ucap Naruto gugup.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, yuk guys pergi, salam buat Sasuke-kun" ucap perempuan berambut pink itu.

Perlahan ketiga cewek itu meninggalkan Naruto, Naruto pun buru-buru masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Hah, heh Teme tadi siapa? Yang kemarin kan? Kok datang sampai tiga segala? Memangnya kau melakukan apa kepada mereka? Apa mereka meminta pertanggung jawaban darimu?" ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

"Tanya satu-satu! Memang yang kemarin, mereka memang selalu bertiga, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, dan tidak mungkin begitu! Aku kan hanya tertarik dengan cowok! Apalagi sama-" Sasuke langsung menghentikan ucapannya ketika ingin bicara 'sama kamu Naruto' .

"Hee, lalu ada apa mereka datang kemari?"

"Mereka itu fangirls ku, selalu saja mengejarku, mereka memanfaatkan kesempatan libur ini untuk menemuiku. Hhh, walau sudah kutolak berapa kali pun mereka tetap saja datang, mereka akan berhenti kalau aku punya pacar yang mempunyai paras lebih cantik dari mereka. Yaa, kira-kira begitulah,"

"Jadi begitu? Kalau begitu kenapa tidak punya pacar saja?"

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Emm, yah, kau tahu kan, aku sudah pernah bilang,"

"Bilang? Bilang apa?"

"Che! Lemot banget sih kamu!"

"Apa sih? Aku tanya baik-baik, kamu malah jawab marah-marah"

Sasuke langsung berbalik ke kasur dan merebahkan dirinya. Tidak peduli dengan Naruto yang sudah mengomel-ngomel. Tidak lama terdengar Naruto juga merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya dan tertidur. Begitu ada kesempatan, Sasuke langsung keluar dari kamar, dan merencanakan sesuatu.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Hoahemh, aku bagunh, haaaah!!" Naruto terkejut sekali ketika dia bangun dia sudah memakai-

BAJU CEWEK!

Megar-megar pula. Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya hanya memandanginya dengan mupeng.

"Sasuke! Pasti kau kan yang sudah melakukan ini semua! Mau apa kau hah! Mmfh," mulut Naruto dibekap oleh Sasuke.

"Sst, jangan berisik, kalau kedengaran yang lain gimana? Sebenarnya aku mau minta tolong," ucap Sasuke.

Naruto tiba-tiba menggigit tangan Sasuke.

"Aduuuhh! Sakit! Kau mau menyiksaku ya?"

"Heh, makanya lepaskan dulu tanganmu dari mulutku Teme. Kau mau minta tolong apa?"

"Hmm, begini, agar ketiga cewek gila itu tidak datang lagi, mau tidak kau berpura-pura jadi pacarku? Dengan memakai baju perempuan ini tentunya,"

"A-apa? Kau gila? Aku tidak mau!" ucap Naruto.

"Ayolah Naruto, kumohon, setelah ini kuberi ramen? Gratis,"

"Gratis? Mau! Aku bersedia," oops, sepertinya Naruto termakan ucapan Sasuke, entah apa yang akan diperbuat Sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong Teme, sewaktu kau mengganti pakaianku tadi kau tidak mengapa-apakan aku kan?"

"E-eh, itu, gimana yaa,"

"Teme! Aku masih virgin kan?"

"A-ah, iya, masih kok, tentu saja,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu,"

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Esoknya Sasuke yang sudah membuat janji dengan ketiga cewek aneh itu datang ke taman bersama Naruto.

"Selamat pagi Sasuke-kun!" sapa ketiga cewek itu kompak.

"..Pagi," ucap Sasuke tidak semangat.

"Jadi, siapa cewek menyebalkan itu?" ucap ketiga cewek itu, kompak lagi.

"Dia adalah pacar yang paling kusayang di seluruh duniaa, yang termanis di seluruh dunia, terimut di seluruh dunia, terbaik di seluru duniaa, dan masih banyak lagii" ucap Sasuke dengan lebainya.

'_Kok Sasuke ngucapin itu seperti kenyataan saja ya? Ah dasar_ _pintar akting'_ pikir Naruto dengan sifat lemotnya.

"Jadi mana tuh cewek?"

"Ini," Sasuke memperkenalkan Naruto kepada mereka. Wow Naruto benar-benar tampil beda! Memakai wig panjang yang cocok dengan rambutnya, pakai baju lolita yang berkibar, dan wajahnya yang diberi polesan, benar-benar berbeda.

Ketiga cewek itu memandang dengan takjub wanita yang berada di hadapan mereka.

"Malaikat," gumam mereka tanpa sadar.

"Ha-ha?" ucap Naruto.

"Nah, kalian sudah mengakuinya kan? Sudahlah jangan mengikutiku lagi! Aku mau bersenang-senang dengan dia dahulu, bye!" ucap Sasuke sambil merangkul Naruto.

"Tunggu sebentar, boleh kami tahu namamu?" tanya gadis berambut pink.

"Eh, Naru,"

"Narumi, sudah ya, bye" potong Sasuke sambil menggandeng Naruto pergi.

"Tapi, kok perasaan aku pernah melihatnya ya," ucap gadis berambut merah.

"Benar, perasaanku saja kali," ucap gadis berambut kuning.

Tidak berapa lama, mereka pun pergi meninggalkan taman.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Di asrama.

"Hei, Sasuke, kok kau tadi bicara sepertinya menghayati sekali," ucap Naruto sambil memakan ramen instant nya.

"Yaa, because it's the reason I falling in love with you,"

"Ha? Kosrasonlinlovwityo? Apa itu?" ucap Naruto bego.

"Cari di kamus," ucap Sasuke sambil berdiri, namun Naruto menarik baju Sasuke.

"Sasuke kasih tahu artinya!"

"Tidak,"

"Sasu-" Ramen Naruto tumpah ke bajunya, sehingga bajunya menjadi basah.

"Aakh, Sasu-teme! Bajuku jadi basah! Tanggung jawab,"

"Oke," Sasuke tiba-tiba melepaskan baju Naruto yang basah.

"Gyaa, Sasu-teme! Mau apa kau!?" ucap Naruto panik.

"Mencuci bajumu, memangnya kau mikir apa hmm?" ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup leher Naruto.

"Sasuu.., glek! Aargh, lepas, saya masih normal!"

"Nanti juga tidak,"

"Lepas,"

"Tidak" Sasuke menggendong Naruto ke kasurnya. Membuat Naruto semakin panik.

"Tidak! Pemerkosa, rapist, pervert, hentai, tolong!" ucap Naruto sambil meronta-ronta.

"Hmm, Naruto jadilah anakyang baik, ya,"

"Wueh, saya masih mau jadi virgin!"

Naruto makin panik ketika Sasuke berusaha membuka celananya.

BRAAK, "Naruto! Kita semua ingin pergi nih! Kau ingin ikut?" tiba-tiba Kiba datang, beruntung pintu kamar tidak dikunci.

Kiba syok melihat keadaan, 'Sasuke menindih Naruto yang tidak memakai baju dan celana setengah terbuka'.

"Sepertinya, aku mengganggu," ucap Kiba berjalan mendekati pintu.

"Tidak! Kiba! You are my hero, tunggu!" ucap Naruto langsung kabur dari Sasuke.

"Kiba, pinjam bajumu yaa, sementara ini aku main di kamarmu sampai Teme tidur, boleh? Please,"

"Yaa, boleh saja sih. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke memandangiku dengan death glare-nya" ucap Kiba sambil menunjuk kea rah Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo." Ucap Naruto sambil menyeret Kiba keluar kamar.

Sementara Sasuke, sendirian di kamar. Bengong, sambil menyumpah-nyumpahi Kiba agar terjadi hal buruk kepadanya.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

T.B.C

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Chapter 3! Huah, akhirnya sudah sampai chapter 3!

Terima kasih yang setia me-riview dari pertama sampai sekarang. Hue, lime, lime atau bukan sih?

Lu-chan belum berani buat lemon sih! XD!

Kapan-kapan deh, oke?

Chapter depan, mungkin Narutonya sudah mulai masuk sekolah nih.

Ingat, MUNGKIN loh

Jadi, kalau tidak jadi, salahkan ide saya!

Ga nerima flame, saran dan kritik membangun diterima.

Review

Review, please


	4. School begin!

Chapter 4! Huwee, maafkan saia para senpai! Sudah saia wanti-wanti untuk tidak hiatus malah saia sendiri yang sudah lama ga muncul. -_-, gomen ne~

Ide saia lagi lumayan lancar! Narutonya benar-benar masuk sekolah nih. Silahkan baca!

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Live in Dormitory

Disclaimer: Punya Mas Masashi Kishimoto

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Tidak terasa liburan tengah semester selesai juga. Kini tiba saatnya bagi Naruto untuk masuk sekolah Konoha High School ini. Pasti nantinya dia akan bertemu lebih banyak lagi orang-orang aneh di sekolah ini.

Naruto menaikkan dasinya dan memakai jasnya, bercermin lalu menyengir sebentar. Sementara Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum mencemooh.

"Merasa tampan ya, dobe?" ucap Sasuke dengan seringai khasnya.

Naruto yang agak tersindir dengan ucapan Sasuke itu langsung memasang death glare-nya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, daripada tampan, kau lebih tepat disebut imut atau manis,"

"Teme! Diam saja kau!"

Setelah perdebatan kecil yang terjadi di ruangan 411 itu, mereka mulai keluar dari kamar untuk menuju ke kelas.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Hei, jam pelajaran pertama-mu apa, dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Hmm, Biologi dengan Pak Jiraiya," ucap Naruto. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kau sekelas denganku," ucap Sasuke dengan seringai khasnya.

"Eeeh lagi? Sudah sekamar masa sekelas lagi?" ucap Naruto kecewa.

"Itu kan takdir. Siapa tahu kita jodoh," ucap Sasuke jahil.

Lama-lama Naruto terbiasa juga dengan sifat Sasuke ini, kadang-kadang dia baik, tapi kadang-kadang mesumnya juga minta ampun. Sehingga Naruto mulai berfikir bahwa Sasuke mempunyai 2 kepribadian. Walau itu hanya anggapan Naruto saja.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Kelas X-A sudah ramai saat itu, suara riuh murid-murid sudah mulai terdengar ketika Naruto hampir memasuki kelas. Ketika akan membuka pintu, Sasuke mencegat Naruto dan masuk duluan ke kelas.

Sasuke mendahului sambil berbisik, "Tunggu saja ketika kau masuk ke kelas," ucapnya.

Naruto yang tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke itu langsung masuk ke dalam kelas. Seakan ada sesuatu yang baru di dalam kelas, murid-murid yang tadinya ribut itu langsung diam. Mereka memandangi Naruto yang masih berdiri di pintu kelas.

Ditatapi seperti itu, Naruto gugup juga, "Si-siang semuanya," ucapnya gugup sambil tersenyum.

Seperti disalami oleh malaikat, semua anak cowok dikelas langsung riuh dan mengatakan 'terima kasih atas senyumannya'. Bahkan ada yang mulai menyahut, minta nomor hp atau sudah punya pacar belum. Naruto hanya bisa berdiri dengan cengok di depan pintu kelas.

'_Sudah kuduga dia pasti akan populer atau bisa menjadi primadona,_ _mungkin'_ pikir Sasuke. Sasuke langsung maju dan menarik tangan Naruto dan mendudukannya di sebelahnya.

"Dengar semuanya, dia ini milikku, jangan ada yang berani mengganggunya ya," ucap Sasuke.

"Apa? Teme! Sejak kapan aku jadi milikmu hah?"

"Sejak kau datang ke sekolah ini dan menjadi teman sekamarku,"

"Enak saja! Aku bukan pacarmu!" teriak Naruto lantang.

Kelas X-A menjadi ribut lagi ketika mendengar bahwa Naruto belum mempunyai pacar. Semua murid kembali melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama kepada Naruto.

Untung saja Gaara sebagai leader di kelas datang. Hanya di aba-abakan untuk diam saja mereka sudah langsung diam. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berani untuk menentangnya. Gaara kemudian menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Wah, sudah kuduga akan menjadi begini," ucap Gaara.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas, sejak diberitahukan oleh Sai bahwa disekolah ini tidak ada yang normal, maka Naruto memang harus siap-siap. Gaara mendekati Naruto dan tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu, sebagai ketua kelas sudah jadi tugasku melindungi anak baru," ucap Gaara.

Naruto merasa lega juga mendengar perkataan Gaara, sambil membalas senyumannya dia berkata "Terima kasih, Gaara,"

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang berada diantara mereka sudah mulai memanas saja. Gaara kemudian beralih memandang Sasuke, "Tenang saja, dia akan kudapatkan," ucap Gaara pelan sambil kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Sebuah kata yang memang pelan, tidak bisa terdengar Naruto namun cukup bisa dimengerti oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menjadi geram kemudian duduk sambil membuka buku. Naruto yang melihat keadaan Sasuke hanya bisa ikut duduk dan memandangi wajah Sasuke yang terlihat marah. Tidak berapa lama terdengar bunyi bel. Seorang pria tua dengan rambut putih masuk ke kelas.

"Yoo, selamat pagi semuanya!" ucap sang guru itu.

"Pagii," ucap anak-anak malas.

Jiraiya memandang wajah anak-anak yang dikenalinya itu, namun kemudian berhenti tepat di wajah yang menurutnya asing.

"Sepertinya ada murid baru ya, bisa maju kedepan untuk memperkenalkan diri?"

"E-eh? Baiklah," ucap Naruto sambil berjalan ke depan.

"Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto pindahan dari Otogakuen, salam kenal," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Semua murid hampir saja nose-bleed melihat Naruto tersenyum, bahkan Jiraiya sekalipun. "Baiklah, silahkan kembali ke tempatmu,"

"Baik,"

"Hari ini kita akan belajar biologi, sistem reproduksi," ucap Jiraiya membuka buku.

Anak-anak menjadi riuh, sebab pelajaran ini menjadi pelajaran favorit mereka. Naruto malah menjadi was-was karena sedari tadi ditatap melulu.

"Baiklah, organ sistem reproduksi, kalian tahu kan apa saja itu," ucap Jiraiya.

Semua murid mengangguk, "Baiklah, apa guna organ itu?" sambungnya lagi.

"Untuk menghasilkan keturunan," ucap Sasuke cepat.

"Untuk memuaskan nafsu pria dan wanita," ucap Sai.

"Yaa, jawaban kalian benar, apalagi Sai, tapi mungkin, ini kan asarama cowok jadi kalian tahu kan mungkin tidak bisa melakukan 'itu' terhadap cewek. Jadi, mungkin kalian akan melakukan untuk sesama jenis. Coba, Naruto dan Sai, maju,"

"Eh? I-iya," ucap Naruto lalu maju untuk kedua kalinya.

"Baiklah, kurasa kalian tahu kan wajah Naruto itu mempunyai tipikal wajah yang sangat khas," ucap Jiraiya. "Nah sekarang Naruto, Sai, aku akan memberi kalian pertanyaan tolong jawab dengan jujur,"

"Baik," jawab mereka beruda serempak.

"Pertama, Naruto, kau pernah melakukan itu?"

"E-eh? I-itu? A-aku, ta-tapi,"

"Biasanya kau itu menjadi seme atau uke?"

"Apaa? Tapi-tapi!"

"Baiklah, Sai, kau pernah melakukan itu?"

"Tentu saja," jawabnya tenang.

"Seme atau uke?"

"Seme always,"

"Berarti kita bisa mengambil kesimpulan Naruto masih 'virgin' dan Sai sudah berpengalaman,"

Seluruh kelas menjadi riuh sekali lagi ketika mengetahui bahwa Naruto masih Virgin. Mungkin sekarang banyak yang mengincarnya.

"Nah, Naruto aku mempunyai pertanyaan untukmu," ucap Sai.

"Eh, apa?"

"Mau jadi uke-ku?"

Pertanyaan yang terlontarkan begitu saja itu, cukup membuat Sasuke dan Gaara yang dari tadi mengepal pensil membuat pensilnya menjadi patah.

"Tidak mau! Enak saja! Oh, tuhan kenapa aku harus dikelilingi orang aneh seperti ini?" ucap Naruto kesal dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Pelajaran terus dilanjutkan, walau tadi sempat terhenti oleh gemuruh anak-anak yang membicarakan Naruto. Hingga akhirnya pelajaran selesai dan istirahat.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Ketika istirahat, nama Naruto sudah terkenal sampai ke kelas tiga. Berita bahwa ada murid baru yang begitu manis ini langsung tersebar begitu saja, alhasil ketika akan istirahat siang tadi bayak anak yang menembak Naruto walau hasilnya ditolak semua.

"Naruto, ternyata kau memang tidak beruntung," ucap Kiba menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Kiba! Huee, sekolah ini aneh, lama-lama aku tidak tahan juga," ucap Naruto.

"Bersabarlah," ucap Kiba menyemangati Naruto.

"Naruto, apa masih ada acara? Aku akan mengantarmu keliling sekolah," ucap Gaara yang muncul dihadapan mereka berdua.

"Gaara, tidak sih aku tidak punya, baiklah ayo," ucap Naruto sambil memberikan isyarat kepada Kiba dahulu.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Yang itu ruang guru, dan lapangan basket ada disana," ucap Gaara menerangkan. Naruto dari tadi hanya mengangguk saja, walau sebenarnya tidak mengerti karena sekolahnya terlalu luas.

"Hei, daritadi kau mendengarkan kan?" tanya Gaara.

"Iya, tenang," ucap Naruto nyengir.

Gaara maju, perlahan mendekati Naruto, mendekatkan Naruto ke dinding dan meletakkan satu tangannya ke dinding untuk mengunci Naruto.

"Kau, tidak diapa-apakan oleh Uchiha itu kan?" tanya Gaara.

"E-eh tidak kok," ucap Naruto gugup sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya ke dada Gaara, bermaksud mendorong, namun apa dikata, Gaara lebih kuat darinya.

"Ga-Gaara, bisa lepas?" ucap Naruto panik.

"Bagaimana yaa?"

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Sial, ada apa aku dipanggil oleh ketua osis tadi. Kalau tidak ada guna jangan manggil dong, bagaimana dengan si dobe itu? Kalau sampai diganggu gimana?" gerutu Sasuke kesal.

Ketika berjalan diantara koridor sekolah yang sepi, Sasuke melihat orang yang dikenalnya. Lebih tepat dua orang yang dikenalnya.

"Hei, Gaara! Kau mau apakan si dob-" perkataan Sasuke terhenti ketika dia melihat pemandangan menyesakkan baginya. Gaara mencium Naruto.

Apa yang akan diperbuat Sasuke?

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

T.B.C

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Jah! Sebal, maaf baru apdeth sekarang! Hei, sekarang banyak author FFN yang suka SasuNaru! Horeee! Teriak-teriak gaje sambil masang bendera bertuliskan SasuNaru.

Sekali lagi, maaf para Senpai, karena baru adeth sekarang!

-_-.

Tidak menerima flame, saran dan kritik membangun diterima.

Review? Ok?


	5. The truth

Chapter 5! Tak terasa sudah mencapai chapter 5, huhuhu, terharu, terima kasih yang udah setia me-riview Lu-chan. Soal rated-nya, masih mikir-mikir (gomen para senpai). Walau akhirnya nanti bakal dinaikkin juga kok. Sengaja Lu-chan cepetin updatenya gara-gara sempat tak nongol selama beberapa waktu. Gomen sekali lagi, (-_-)

Sesuai yang Lu-chan duga, semua terkena tipu (^o^). Adik saia sendiri juga looh, wakakakak. Kena tipu apa?

Here we go! Chapter 5!

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Live in Dormitory

Disclaimer: Dari awal Masashi Kishimoto yang punya

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Perasaan Sasuke sesak sekali melihat pemandangan itu. Selesai berciuman, mereka malah tertawa dan saling melambaikan tangan. Padahal, Sasuke mengira perasaannya terhadap Naruto hanyalah main-main, tapi kenapa bisa sesesak ini?

Sasuke berjalan menuju kelas dengan tatapan kosong. Entah suah beberapa murid yang ditabraknya, namun tidak dihiraukannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia pun sampai dikelas.

Ketika melihat Naruto yang tersenyum sambil membaca buku, perasaannya menjadi geram. _'Kenapa? Kenapa ketika giliran aku_ _malah..'_ pikirnya sambil mengepal tangannya. Sasuke berjalan dengan geram ke arah mejanya, mejanya yang tepat disamping Naruto.

"Oh, hei Sasuke, dari mana saja kau?" sapa Naruto.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan si Gaara itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto heran.

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan membawanya ke tempat yang sepi. Ketika sampai, Sasuke langsung mencium Naruto tanpa ampun. Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya sambil menarik nafas.

"Teme! Apa-apaan kau! Kenapa tiba-tiba mencium sih?"

"Harusnya aku yang tanya! Tadi, kau ada apa dengan si Gaara itu? Pakai berciuman segala!"

"Apa? Cium? Aku tidak berciuman dengannya!"

"Bohong! Aku melihatnya dengan jelas, dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!"

"Dia tidak menciumku, Teme! Kau salah paham, dia hanya mengambilkan bulu yang jatuh di mataku! Kau pasti melihatnya dari jauh hingga salah paham kan?"

"Eh? Jadi?"

"Kami hanya curhat sebentar lalu dia menceritakan bagian lucu, makanya kami tertawa, lagipula dia sudah punya orang yang disukai kok, tanya saja Gaara,"

Sasuke terdiam, _'Jadi hanya salah sangka?'_ pikirnya. Naruto sudah mendengus kesal dan kembali ke kelas duluan. Sasuke berjalan kembali ke kelas, matanya menangkap sosok Gaara yang sedang entah menulis apa.

"Ga-Gaara, bisa bicara sebentar?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Gaara menoleh. "Uchiha-san, ada urusan apa?"

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, sebentar saja,"

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Jadi, semua yang dikatakan Naruto, benar," ucap Sasuke pelan. Ada perasaan lega menyusup ke dalam hatinya.

"Tentu saja," ucap Gaara tenang.

"Waktu itu kau bilang ingin mendapatkannya,"

"Kan, hanya bilang. Lagipula aku hanya ingin menggoda Uchiha satu ini,"

"Hoo, ngomong-ngomong ada satu lagi yang mengganjal,"

"Silahkan tanya Uchiha-san,"

"Kau suka dengan seseorang yaa? Apakah dari kelas B? Kalau tidak salah namanya Neji Hyuuga,"

"E-eh? A-apa sih, memangnya kenapa?"

"Waah, cocok dong,"

"Terserahlah," ucap Gaara meninggalkan Sasuke yang tertawa kecil.

'_Berarti Gaara bukan sainganku' _pikir Sasuke lalu tersenyum kecil. Sasuke kembali memasuki kelas dan minta maaf ke Naruto karena emosinya yang berlebihan tadi.

"Tidak apa, kau memang sering begitu, pelajaran berikutnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Hmm, olahraga dengan Gai-sensei, ukh kenapa dengan dia?" ucap Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Gai-sensei itu?"

"Lihatlah sendiri nanti,"

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Yoosh! Selamat siang murid-murid tercintaku yang mempunyai semangat masa muda yang menggairahkan!" ucap seorang guru ber-alis tebal, memakai baju hijau super ketat dan senyumnya yang bisa menimbulkan bunyi 'cling'.

"Hooosh! Selamat siang juga Gai-sensei! Mari kita lewati masa muda ini dengan penuh kesenangan!" ucap seorang mmurid yang tidak kalah noraknya dengan Gai-sensei itu.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

Kedua guru dan murid yang aneh itu berangkulan dengan latar belakang matahari terbenam. Sementara Naruto hanya bisa syok melihat pemandangan 'mengenaskan' itu. Murid-murid lain sih sudah terbiasa.

"Baiklah anak-anak! Silahkan ganti baju dahulu! Setelah itu kembali ke sini untuk melakukan lari keliling 5 putaran sebagai pemanasan!" ucap Gai-sensei.

Anak-anak hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas dengan panjang menghadapi gurunya yang satu ini.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Ketika di ruang ganti, Naruto sudah ditatapi oleh semua murid yang berada disana. Tentu saja mereka ingin melihat tubuh Naruto yang luar biasa indah itu. Naruto yang dipandangi nepsong seperti itu hanya bisa mundur 3 langkah.

Sasuke dan Gaara pun mengambil alih melindungi Naruto. Namun Sai mengambil langkah untuk mendekati Naruto.

"Naru-chan, mau kubantu bukakan?" tanya Sai.

"Tidak, terima kasih," ucap Naruto dingin.

"Cih," ucap Sai sambil pergi.

"Naruto, kau harus hati-hati dengannya," ucap Gaara.

"Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya dia sangat menginginkanmu," sambung Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku akan hati-hati,"

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Sepertinya semuanya sudah ganti seragam ya, baiklah lari keliling lapangan 5 putaran!" ucap Gai-sensei.

"Gai-sensei aku sudah melakukannya 10 kali tadi, boleh aku melakukannya lagi 20 kali lagi?" tanya Lee.

"Osh! Lee! Tentu saja! Nikmati masa mudamu!"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee!"

-skip, back to Naruto and friends-

Naruto berlari terengah-engah, kondisinya sedang tidak fit hari ini. Dia tersusul oleh Sai, Sasuke dan Gaara. Merasa tidak mau kalah, dia pun menyusul dan tepat dibelakang Sai dan Sasuke. Terlalu fokus kepada kemenangan, Naruto tersandung oleh batu kecil.

"Ahh, waa," tangan kanan Naruto refleks memegang kaus Sasuke sementara tangan kirinya memegang kaus Sai dari belakang. Naruto malah menarik kedua tangannya itu dan membuat Sai dan Sasuke kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh menimpa Naruto.

"Ukkhh, sakit," rintih Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?" tanya Sai dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Tidak apa-apa, aww," Naruto melihat lututnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Sasuke dan Sai sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menggendong Naruto.

"Heh, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke geram.

"Seharusnya kau bertanya itu kepada dirimu sendiri, Sasuke-kun," ucap Sai tetap dengan senyum palsunya.

"Kau…" Sasuke mencengkeram kerah Sai.

"Apa yang terjadi disini? Sasuke lepaskan tanganmu dari Sai!" Tiba-tiba Gai-sensei memecah keributan antara Sasuke dan Sai.

"Sasuke, lebih baik kau mengambil kotak P3K untuk Naruto dan Sai, cepat kau bawa Naruto ke ruang UKS," ucap Gai tanggap.

"Cih," meski kesal Sasuke tetap menjalankan perintah itu. Sementara Sai menggendong Naruto ke ruang UKS.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Naru-chan, kau tampak tidak sehat," ucap Sai membaringkan Naruto ke kasur UKS.

"I-iya," ucap Naruto gugup. Sai menempelkan dahinya ke Naruto.

"Hmm, sepertinya kau agak hangat ya Naru, apa badanmu juga?" ucap Sai sambil berusaha melepaskan baju Naruto.

"Wuaahh! Sai kau mau apaa?" ucap Naruto panik.

"Loh, kan ingin memeriksa apakah badanmu hangat juga atau tidak," ucapnya tenang.

SREEG, pintu ruang UKS terbuka dan PRAAK! Sasuke muncul dan melemparkan es batu super dingin ke pipi Sai.

"Sengaja kubawakan es batu, siapa tahu Naruto sakit," ucap Sasuke dengan tampang tak berdosanya.

"Cih, Uchiha," ucap Sai sambil keluar dari UKS dan memegangi pipinya uang membiru.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, sudahlah, aku sudah biasa, orang sudah pernah dibegitukan sama kamu,"

"Hehe, maaf, ya," ucap Sasuke sambil menggendong Naruto untuk balik ke kelas.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Tak terasa sudah satu hari Naruto menjalani kegiatan belajar di sekolah barunya. Dan saat itu pula dia sudah menemukan banyak orang-orang baru yang agak err, aneh?

Sekarang Naruto termenung di depan jendela kamarnya. Sambil mengutak-atik pensil yang dipakainya menulis tadi. _'Masuk sekolah ini tidak salah juga, toh banyak teman yang mengisi kehidupanku_ _sekarang'_ pikirnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ah!" pensil yang tadi dimainkannya jatuh dari jendela. "Pensil kesayanganku!" seru Naruto. Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, terdengarlah suara Sasuke dari dalam.

"Ada apa Naruto? Mau mandi bersamaku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, tidaklah! Aku ingin keluar sebentar, sudah yaa,"

"Sendirian? Biar kutemani," ucap Sasuke keluar dari pintu kamar mandi.

Namun terlambat, Naruto sudah meninggalkan kamar.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Dimana ya? Kurasa disekitar sini," ucap Naruto sambil mencari-cari.

Tanpa disadari sepasang mata mengawasinya. Sosok itu berjalan mendekati Naruto. Krosak, Naruto menoleh ke belakang, berusaha melihat siapa yang menghampirinya.

"Mencari ini?" ucap sosok itu, dia menggenggam sebuah pensil mekanik berwarna oranye milik Naruto.

"Ah, iya, terima kasih," ucap Naruto sambil mengambil pensilnya kembali. Ditatapinya sosok yang ada dihadapannya itu, sosok itu tersenyum ramah, entah tapi Naruto seperti pernah melihatnya.

"Kembalilah ke asramamu, sudah sore, jangan sampai ketahuan penjaga asrama," ucap sosok itu.

"Baiklah, boleh tahu, siapa kau?" tanya Naruto. Sosok itu tersenyum ramah sekali lagi, mengelus pipi Naruto yang lembut.

"Kau akan tahu besok, nah, pergilah," ucap sosok itu. Naruto berjalan menjauh dari sosok itu, kemudian menengok ke belakang lagi, dia membalas senyuman sosok itu.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Hhh, hari ini pelajaran pertamanya apa Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Matematika dengan Pak Ebisu, memangnya kenapa?" ucap Sasuke.

"Hhh, aku malas sekali dengan matematika," ucap Naruto lalu menengok ke arah Sasuke.

"Yaa, mau bagaimana lagi," ucap Sasuke tersenyum. Melihat senyum Sasuke, Naruto tertegun, _'Entah, kok aku pernah melihat_ _ini'_ pikir Naruto.

Guru Iruka masuk ke dalam kelas. "Anak-anak, mungkin Pak Ebisu tidak akan bisa mengajar lagi, tapi tenang, akan ada guru baru yang menggantikan kalian, silahkan masuk," ucap Iruka mempersilahkan guru itu masuk.

Ketika masuk anak-anak tertegun, sosok yang dihadapannya sangatlah gagah dan mempunyai senyum yang mempesona. Namun, sepertinya dua orang yang tadi berbicara ini lebih terkejut lagi.

Naruto melongo menatap sosok dihadapannya itu. "I-itu kan, yang kemarin," gumamnya lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Naruto terkejut karena muka Sasuke sudah pucat.

"Sa-Sasuke, kau kenapa? Hei?" Naruto mengguncang-gungcangkan tubuh Sasuke. Namun tidak bergeming, Sasuke hanya melongo sambil memperhatikan guru baru itu.

"Sasukee, heii, kau kenapa?" tampaknya suara manja Naruto pun tidak sampai terdengar oleh Sasuke yang sekarang tengah bermain di alam pikirannya sendiri.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

T.B.C

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Nah, sudah tahu terkena tipu apa? Nyahahaha, saya memang kejamm!

Tralala, sengaja nih apdeth cepat mengingat saia yang beberapa hari ini tidak muncul. Mungkin setiap chapter akan di update setiap minggu. Mungkin yaa.

Hei, adik saia mau ikut FFN! Horaay! Dia penggemar Yaoi juga soalna. Tapi mungkin dia hanya akan membuat one-shot saja karena jarang memegang laptop. Maklum dia belum dibelikan, nyahaha.

Hmm, Akhirnya Nadh-senpai tak Hiatus lagi! Senangnya XD! Semuanya ayo jangan Hiatus! Kita majukan SasuNaru!

Tidak menerima flame, kritik dan saran yang membangun diterima.

Review, bagi yang mau. Sebisa mungkin nanti diapdeth cepat deh!


	6. Not a Chapter, but a hope

Duh, maaf kalau yang mengira ini Chapter! Tapi ini bukan! Lu-chan hanya mau mendoakan agar semua anak yang akan UN hari Senin nanti bakal lulus! Amien!

Pas sudah selesai UN lebih baik menyegarkan diri dengan berkarya di FFN, karena itu jangan Hiatus! OK!

Saya, NakamaLuna, ingin mendoakan agar anak-anak FFN, bisa lulus dan mendapatkan nilai yang bagus! Dan agar semoga semua anak FFN bisa berkarya dengan lebih baik lagi, termasuk saya yang pas-pasan.

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca ini, Lu-chan cuma bisa doa agar semua anak-anak FFN atau yang bukan anak FFN, mendapatkan keringanan di hatinya untuk dapat mengerjakan soal UN agar lebih mudah. Santai saja dan rileks, tidak perlu takut dan tetap fokus, jangan terlalu pesimis. Setelah UN mari kita kembali ke FFN untuk berkarya lagi. Jujur, saya yang kelas 1 ini sudah merelakan atau sudah ikhlas bahwa sementara ini anak-anak di FFN yang akan UN, Hiatus sementara untuk belajar menghadapi UN.

Semoga, semuanya dapat berjalan dengan lancar, selesai UN, kita buat fic lagi yuk!

NakamaLuna dan semua yang ada di FFN, yang sedang ujian maupun tidak, hanya bisa mendoakan agar semuanya baik-baik saja, sehat selalu, dan untuk yang ujian, agar bisa lulus dan mendapatkan nilai yang memuaskan. Amin.

Terima kasih sudah dibaca.

NakamaLuna.

Nanti ketika UN sudah selesai, Lu-chan akan menggantikan chapter ini sebagai chapter yang asli, pasti kok.


	7. Meet Sasuke's Brother

Chapter 6! Uwah, terima kasih kepada semua yang sudah setia me-riview! Oya, *ngegetok balik kepala Megu-senpai*

Hohoho, itu kan salah senpai sendiri. Oya,(0.o) Para senpai sudah tahu yaa! Kok pada bisa baca pikiran Lu-chan sih??

Pakai ilmu apa? Ajarin dong? –dikemplang-. O iya, tadinya pengen buat lemon dalam nih chapter, tapi, ide saia bepikiran lain. Jadi salahkanlah ide saia!

Okay, kita kembali ke cerita!

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Live in Dormitory

Disclaimer: Yang punya bang Masashi Kishimoto

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Sasuke masih saja terbengong memandangi guru baru itu. Sementara Naruto berusaha menyadarkan Sasuke, guru baru itu tersenyum ke mereka berdua.

"Lama tidak jumpa ya, otouto. Dan, halo kitsune yang manis ini," ucap guru baru itu.

"A-aniki," ucap Sasuke dengan gugup. "Mau apa kau kemari?" sambungnya lagi dengan nada mengancam.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu otouto, aku kemari untuk melihat si pirang manis ini kok," ucap guru baru itu.

"Cih," ucap Sasuke kesal dan memalingkan mukanya dari guru baru itu.

"Nah, anak-anak aku guru baru kalian, namaku Uchiha Itachi, kakak Sasuke," ucap Itachi seraya menuliskan namanya di papan tulis.

Semua murid menjadi terkejut karena guru baru itu adalah kakak Sasuke. Tidak terkecuali Naruto, orang yang ditemuinya kemarin adalah kakak Sasuke? Pantas saja dia merasa pernah melihat senyumnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita mulai saja pelajarannya," ucap Itachi sambil membuka buku cetak Matematika. Sesaat kemudian dia memberikan senyum kepada Naruto yang terus saja memandanginya.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Guru baru itu kakakmu, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto yang berjalan di sebelah Sasuke.

"…" Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa, lebih tepatnya tidak mengatakan apa-apa semenjak kakaknya itu datang.

"Hei Sasuke, bisu ya? Aku bertanya kepadamu," ucap Naruto dengan suara manja.

Sasuke tidak membalas, pikirannya menerawang entah kemana. Dari tadi dia hanya menundukkan wajahnya saja, dan hal ini membuat Naruto khawatir.

"Sasuke~, ayo dijawab dong," ucap Naruto lagi. Beruntung kali ini Sasuke memandangnya, namun hanya memandang.

"Naruto, aku balik duluan ke asrama," ucap Sasuke lalu pergi.

"Hei tunggu! Ada apa? Kau sakit? Hei!" teriak Naruto sambil mengejarnya. Namun yang dipanggil makin menjauh, dan Naruto termenung karena tidak biasanya Sasuke seperti ini.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Jam pelajaran terakhir sudah berakhir. Kali ini Naruto harus balik sendirian ke Asrama, karena biasanya Sasuke selalu ada disisinya untuk menemaninya. Hal ini membuat Gaara heran, biasanya Sasuke dan Naruto selalu pulang bersama.

"Hei, Naruto," sapa Gaara sambil menepuk pundak Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Gaara, "Hei, Gaara," balas Naruto.

"Tumben tidak pulang bereng Sasuke, kenapa?" tanya Gaara.

"Sasuke pulang duluan ke asrama, entah, sepertinya semenjak guru baru itu datang, dia jadi pendiam," ucap Naruto khawatir.

"Tapi, aku yakin hanya Naruto yang bisa membuatnya semangat kembali kok," ucap Gaara menyemangati.

"Terima kasih," balas Naruto dengan senyuman.

"Sama-sama, aku duluan ya," ucap Gaara.

"Mau kencan dengan Neji-senpai yaa?" goda Naruto.

Muka Gaara memerah namun dia hanya tersenyum kecil dan membalas dengan anggukkan.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Naru-chan, bagaimana kalau kau kencan denganku?" ucap Sai yang dari tadi mengekor Naruto terus.

"Tidak, terima kasih," tolak Naruto dengan tegas.

"Ayolah, mumpung tidak ada Sasuke," ajak Sai lagi.

"Kan, aku sudah bilang, tidak dan terima kasih," tolak Naruto lagi.

"Hh, ya sudah kalau begitu, Naruto, aku duluan," ucap Sai. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan berjalan melewati lorong sekolah sendirian. Namun dia melihat ada bayangan Itachi di salah satu ruang kelas, makanya dia memutuskan untuk menghampirinya dahulu.

"Itachi-sensei, sedang apa disini?" tanya Naruto menghampiri Itachi yang sedang memeriksa kertas-kertas ulangan.

"Oh, Naruto silahkan masuk, silahkan duduk," ucap Itachi mempersilahkan Naruto duduk.

"Terima kasih Itachi-sensei, ngomong-ngomong, aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Hm? Silahkan, ingin bertanya apa?" ucap Itachi.

"Bukannya bermaksud menyinggung, tetapi semenjak Sensei datang ke sekolah ini, keadaan Sasuke menjadi berubah, dia yang biasanya kelewat ceria menjadi pendiam," ucap Naruto.

Mendengar hal itu Itachi menghembuskan nafas, "Hh, jadi masalah itu rupanya,"

"Masalah itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Yah, dari dulu kami memang tidak akur. Sasuke selalu menganggap bahwa orangtua kami selalu saja membanding-bandingkan aku dengan dia. Dari dahulu, orangtua kami memang sudah menitipkan Sasuke kepadaku, jadi mungkin Sasuke tumbuh dengan sikap egoisnya. Sasuke menganggap bahwa orangtua kami lebih menyayangiku daripada dirinya. Karena itulah, mungkin Sasuke menjadi benci terhadapku," ucap Itachi.

"Tapi, Itachi-sensei sama sekali tidak bersalah kan? Kenapa sampai harus dibenci?" tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah, pikiran Sasuke tidak ada yang tahu. Makanya, Sasuke memilih untuk tinggal di asrama agar bisa menjauhiku, eh malah bertemu denganku lagi," ucap Itachi.

"Tapi, aku yakin niat Sensei mengajar disini baik kan? Itachi-sensei mengkhawatirkan Sasuke hingga menyusulnya kemari, betul tidak?" ucap Naruto.

Itachi terdiam memikirkan perkataan Naruto, lalu sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya. "Mungkin juga, ya," ucap Itachi.

"Nah, kalau begitu, aku balik ke asrama dulu ya, sampai jumpa Itachi-sensei!" ucap Naruto lalu pamit meninggalkan kelas.

"Sampai jumpa, Naruto," ucap Itachi sambil melambaikan tangan. _'Uzumaki Naruto, anak yang menarik sekali. Kita lihat Sasuke, seberapa jauh kau mampu melindunginya. Lengah sedikit saja dia bisa jatuh ke tanganku'_ pikir Itachi, sebuah senyuman licik terukir di wajahnya.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Aku pulang, Sasuke," ucap Naruto sambil membuka pintu kamar. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang sedang menundukkan wajahnya dan duduk di atas kasur, pucat. Hal ini membuat Naruto sedikit prihatin, "Sasuke, kau kenapa? Sakit? Atau ini tentang masalah Itachi-sensei?" tanya Naruto mendekati Sasuke.

"Naruto, tolong jangan sebut nama dia lagi di depanku," ucap Sasuke sambil mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Dia kan kakakmu, tujuannya kemari baik kok, dia hanya ingin meli-"

"DIAM!" bentak Sasuke. Hal ini membuat Naruto sedikit takut dengannya, karena ini kali pertamanya Naruto dibentak oleh Sasuke. "Ah, maaf Naruto, aku tidak bermaksud. Hh, apapun yang telah dikatakannya olehmu itu bohong," ucap Sasuke.

"Eh? Tapi dia mengatakannya sungguh-sungguh kok, tidak ada kebohongan yang terpancar dalam matanya," ucap Naruto tegas.

"Maksudmu, kau lebih mempercayainya daripada aku?" tanya Sasuke geram.

"Eh, bukan begitu, aku-" belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya Sasuke sudah mencium bibirnya duluan.

Dari bibir berlanjut ke leher, dan ini membuat Naruto merinding. Sasuke menjilat daun telinga Naruto, membuat Naruto semakin merinding.

"Sa-Sasuke, jangan, assh," desah Naruto.

Tangan Sasuke kini menjelajahi tubuh Naruto. "No, you are mine, Naruto," bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto. Air mata Naruto keluar membasahi pipinya, tentu saja dia belum siap menerima hal ini.

"Sa-Sasu, dengarlah, aku minta maaf, ok? Kumohon berhentilah-aakkh," erang Naruto ketika Sasuke menyentuh bagian tersensitif dari tubuhnya. Kini Sasuke sudah mulai membuka baju kemeja sekolah Naruto, refleks Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke dengan erat.

"Sasuke dengarkan aku! Hentikan!" ucap Naruto. Melihat keadaan Naruto yang begini, Sasuke menjadi sadar diri dan menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Hah, hah, Na-Naruto, maafkan aku. Tadi aku lepas kendali," ucap Sasuke.

Air mata akhirnya berhenti mengalir dari mata Naruto. Kemudian Naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman, "Tidak apa-apa, kok, lain kali jangan begini ya," ucap Naruto lega. "Memangnya kenapa dengan kakakmu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Dia, sekilas memang baik, tetapi sebenarnya dia itu sangat menyebalkan. Dia selalu saja merebut apa yang kuinginkan, aku tidak ingin hal itu sampai terjadi, karena itu, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu Naruto," ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus pipi Naruto.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang sedang mengelus pipinya itu. "Tentu saja, aku selalu bersamamu Sasuke," ucap Naruto dengan senyumannya.

Sasuke lalu memeluk Naruto dengan erat lalu tersenyum jahil, "Kalau begitu kapan-kapan aku boleh minta 'itu' dong?" tanya Sasuke.

"Te-teme mesum!" ucap Naruto. Sejujurnya dalam hati Naruto, dia bingung, entah apakah Sasuke yang benar atau Itachi.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Keesokan harinya.

"Selamat pagi! Naruto dan Sasuke!" ucap Kiba dan Shikamaru yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan mereka.

"Pagi," balas mereka dengan berbarengan.

"Hei, rasanya sudah tidak sabar yaa, sebentar lagi ada festival itu," ucap Kiba.

"Kau benar," ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Tahun ini yaa, kira-kira siapa yang terpilih yaa," ucap Shikamaru yang tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan.

"Apa maksud kalian? Festival apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Mereka bertiga langsung tersenyum menyeringai. "Tentu saja ada calon baru lagi kan?" ucap Kiba.

"Pasti, orang memang pantas terpilih kok," ucap Shikamaru.

"Uzumaki Naruto kelas 10-A, murid baru dengan wajah termanis satu sekolahan, pasti dia yang dapat," ucap Sasuke.

"Ka-kalian ini apa? Festival apa?" tanya Naruto ketakutan, perasaannya sudah tidak enak.

"Ada saja!" ucap mereka berbarengan.

"Hei, Sasuke aku mendukungmu untuk menang loh," ucap Kiba.

"Aku juga," ucap Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja, pasti," ucap Sasuke.

"Hei kalian! Festival apa?" rengek Naruto. Namun ketiga temannya itu tidak memperdulikan ucapannya.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Ketika pulang sekolah.

"Untuk Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto, harap ke ruang OSIS sekarang juga" terdengar suara Neji dari mikrofon yang terdengar ke seluruh ruang kelas.

"Sudah mulai rupanya," gumam Sasuke.

"Hei, mulai apanya?" tanya Naruto.

"Lihat saja nanti," ucap Sasuke.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Selamat datang Uzumaki Naruto," ucap seorang pria berambut panjang dan tidak mempunyai pupil mata.

"A-ah, iya," Naruto melihat name tag yang dipasang di dada pria itu, "Neji-senpai," sambung Naruto lagi.

"Sasuke, tolong dijelaskan," ucap Neji lagi.

"Baik, dalam rangka mengadakan festival sekolah, untuk memeriahkan suasana, kami ingin mengadakan acara yang memang sudah turun temurun dilaksanakan oleh sekolah ini. Jadi, terpilihlah beberapa orang murid yang termanis di sekolah ini untuk menjadi bintang acaranya. Berdasarkan rekomendasi dari murid-murid mereka ingin kau yang menjadi bintang Naruto." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baik, tapi acara apa?" tanya Naruto.

Kali ini giliran Neji yang berbicara, "Namanya, 'Found the Diamond from the Princess'. Permainan ini adalah, kau dan beberapa orang murid lainnya yang termanis akan memakai baju cewek, dan menyimpan permata. Siapapun yang bisa mendapatkan permata itu dari kalian akan dinobatkan menjadi pasangannya." Ucap Neji.

Naruto terpaku, "Hah?" gumamnya.

"Tenang saja, walau begitu tidak akan terlalu menyebar kok, paling hanya sebulan," sambung Neji.

"Ehm, siapa yang akan memakai baju cewek selain aku, nanti?" tanya Naruto.

"Ehm, Gaara, yah kau tahu kan?" ucap Sasuke jahil.

"Gaara? Tapi cocok! Eh, maksudku, haha, lupakan," ucap naruti salah tingkah.

"Ehm, jadi kau setuju atau tidak Naruto? Kau bisa mendapatkan imbalan dan mendapat kupon gratis makan di kantin selama sebulan loh, menunya terserah apa saja," ucap Neji.

"Benarkah? Baiklah aku mau! Ramen gratis selama sebulan! Kenapa tidak?" ucap Naruto senang.

Neji mengangguk kecil," Sasuke tolong urus semuanya ya," ucap Neji.

Sasuke mengangguk lalu mulai mempersiapkan semuanya. "Ehm, anu acara itu dimulainya kapan? Dan, Neji-senpai ini ketua osis kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Kira-kira seminggu lagi, dan itu benar, aku ketua osis," ucap Neji.

"Hebat! Berarti Gaara berpacaran dengan ketua osis dong," ucap Naruto.

Muka Neji langsung memerah mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Ah, i-iya, terima kasih," ucap Neji malu-malu.

"Baik, aku permisi," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dan meninggalkan ruang osis.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Ketika Naruto menyusuri koridor sekolah untuk menuju ke asramanya, ada yang memanggilnya.

"Naruto-senpai kan?" tanya seorang anak berambut coklat jabrik.

"E-eh, iya, kau anak kelas 8 kan? Ada apa masuk ke gedung SMA?" tanya Naruto. Sekedar informasi, Konoha High School ini bukan hanya untuk SMA, tetapi SMP, SMA, dan Perguruan Tinggi.

"Uaah! Aslinya memang manis sekali yaa!" ucap anak itu dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Namaku Konohamaru! Kelas 8-D! Salam kenal! Nomor teleponku-"

"Cukup. Sekarang lebih baik kau kembali ke asramamu yaa," ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum, sepertinya dia berhasil menjinakkan anak ini.

"Waah! Senyum malaikat! Terima kasih Naruto-senpai!" ucap Konohamaru sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Oh, iya! Kau dipanggil oleh Itachi-sensei di ruang lab!" sambung Konohamaru.

"Eh? Ada apa Itachi-sensei memanggilku?" gumam Naruto.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Itachi-sensei? Ada apa memanggilku?" tanya Naruto. Di ruang LAB itu hanya ada dia dan Itachi-sensei saja.

"Hhh, Naruto, lihat hasil latihanmu," ucap Itachi memperlihatkan hasil tesnya.

Naruto menjadi salting melihatnya, "Haha, maafkan aku Itachi-sensei, aku sedang miring nih otaknya," (??) ucap naruto sambil nyengir.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau duduk, aku akan mengajarimu," ucap Itachi sambil menuliskan sesuatu di papn tulis.

Selama diterangkan, pikiran Naruto melamun kemana-mana.

"_Dia, sekilas memang baik, tetapi sebenarnya dia itu sangat menyebalkan. Dia selalu saja merebut apa yang kuinginkan, aku tidak ingin hal itu sampai terjadi, karena itu, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu Naruto," ucap Sasuke. _

Tentu saja Naruto yang bingun sendiri, sebenarnya mana yang benar. "Baiklah, kau mengerti ini Naruto?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba, menyadarkan lamunan Naruto.

"I-iya," ucap Naruto.

Itachi agak ragu dengan sikap Naruto. "Baik, jika kau bisa, tolong kerjakan soal ini," ucap Itachi sambil memberikan spidolnya.

Naruto pun maju kedepan, dan sebisa mungkin mengerjakan soalnya.

"Bagaimana Sensei? Jawabannya?" tanya Naruto.

"Haha, bagus Naruto, jawabanmu… salah!" ucap Itachi. Itachi lalu mendekat ke Naruto, menuliskan jawaban yang benar di papan tulis. Saking dekatnya mereka dapat mendengar nafas mereka satu sama lain. "Mengerti?" sambungnya lagi.

"Hah, i-iya," ucap Naruto gugup lalu mundur.

"Kenapa kau mundur begitu Naruto?" tanya Itachi yang menarik tangan Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. "Kenapa? Kau takut padaku?" ucap Itachi sambil menghirup leher Naruto, membuat Naruto merinding.

Dia ingin melawan, namun apa daya? Kekuatan Itachi lebih besar darinya. _'Tolong!'_ teriak Naruto dalam hati.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

TBC

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Huaah, hebat sekali! Habis buat Past Memories, Lost Memories langsung buat ini juga! Hasilnya tentu saja! Tangan pegal-pegal, badan kesemutan, hahaha. Sebenar lagi UN selesai, untuk yang SMA sih udah yaa. So, yang tadinya Hiatus, ayo balik lagi! Kita kembalikan SasuNaru! Hayoo!

;D! Mind to review?


	8. Who's the person will win?

Chapter 7! Thanks to all the review! Aduh, maaf kalau update nya kelamaan. Habis bingung mau dilanjutkan seperti apa, jadi maaf ya kalau chapter ini sedikit aneh dan tidak nyambung.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Live in Dormitory by NakamaLuna

Disclaimer: Yang punya Masashi Kishimoto

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Setelah selesai membantu-bantu Neji di ruang Osis, Sasuke bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke asramanya. Mungkin agak aneh juga pulang ke asrama sendiri bagi Sasuke, karena biasanya Naruto selalu menemaninya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat dengan Naruto, _'Naruto, dimana dia?'_ pikir Sasuke.

Kaki Sasuke berbalik arah dan tidak mengarah lagi ke asrama. Kemanapun tujuannya Sasuke tidak tahu, tetapi yang pasti dia hanya mengikuti feelingnya dimana Naruto berada, sebab di seperti mempunyai firasat buruk akan hal ini.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Itachi-sensei! Hentikan!" teriak Naruto, dia mundur beberapa langkah hingga akhirnya tembok menghalanginya.

"Kenapa? Kau takut? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melukaimu, aku hanya ingin agar kau menjadi milikku, hanya itu saja kok," ucap Itachi mendekati Naruto lagi.

Dengan gesit Naruto menghindar ke samping, sayangnya Itachi sudah memegang tangannya duluan, kemudian membanting Naruto ke lantai lalu menindihnya.

"Naruto, aku sudah bilang jangan takut 'kan? Diam saja dan jangan melawan. Kalau kau tidak melawan tadi mungkin aku tidak akan membantingmu ke lantai seperti ini," ucap Itachi.

"Auw, ittai," gumam Naruto ketika dirasakan punggungnya memanas karena benturan tadi. Namun Itachi sudah memeluknya dengan erat lalu mencium tengkuknya, hal itu membuatnya merinding.

"Hentikan!" teriak Naruto sekeras-sekerasnya.

Sasuke yang sedang berjalan di lorong itu otomatis langsung berlari menuju tempat dimana terdengar suara Naruto itu. "Naruto!" teriak Sasuke ketika dia sudah membuka pintu ruang LAB. Sasuke syok melihat pemandangan itu, Itachi sedang menindih orang yang paling disayanginya. "Menyingkir dari Naruto!" teriak Sasuke yang langsung mendorong Itachi ke dinding lalu memegang kerah baju yang Itachi pakai.

"Otouto, kau selalu mengganggu, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi," ucap Itachi dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak enak. Itachi lalu menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari kerahnya lalu berjalan perlahan keluar ruangan. Sebelum keluar Itachi sempat membisikkan sesuatu kepada Sasuke.

"Asal kau tahu saja otouto, yang kali ini aku tidak main-main, aku bersungguh-sungguh menyukainya," ucap Itachi lalu pergi keluar ruang LAB.

Mendengar kata itu Sasuke menjadi merinding, bagaimana cara dia melindungi Naruto nanti? Sasuke menengok kepada Naruto yang bersandar di dinding dengan kedua tangannya yang memeluk erat dirinya sendiri, nafasnya juga tidak terlihat beraturan.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto lalu memeluknya. "Maaf, maafkan aku, aku terlambat ya?" ucap Sasuke, nada bicaranya terlihat menyesal.

Naruto tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan Sasuke. "Tidak, tidak terlambat kok, terima kasih," ucap Naruto senang.

"Maaf, aku berjanji akan melindungimu pasti," ucap Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat sedih.

Melihat wajah Sasuke yang sedih itu Naruto jadi tidak tega, lalu mencoba menghibur Sasuke. "Terima kasih, jangan cemberut dong! Sebentar lagi kan ada festival!" ucap Naruto.

"Kau benar," wajah Sasuke tidak terlihat murung lagi ketika melihat Naruto yang ceria seperti dahulu.

"Padahal aku sedikit berharap kalau Sasuke-lah yang akan mengambil liontin-ku," ucap Naruto dengan muka memerah.

"Eh?" mendengar hal itu muka Sasuke menjadi merah juga. _'Naruto, mungkinkah? Bolehkah aku berharap?'_ pikir Sasuke senang sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa hangat.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Hari demi hari sudah berlalu, kini hari yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba juga! Festival! Para murid sibuk menyiapkan stand-stand dari kelasnya. Sementara Naruto harus bangun lebih pagi sekali untuk berdandan dahulu.

Ketika Naruto sampai di ruang ganti, dia termenung melihat seorang perempuan yang sangat cantik di depannya. Perempuan berambut panjang, rambutnya warna merah, memakai kostum manis, seperti kostum pelayan, namun tidak ada kantungnya. Di bagian kiri dan kanan lengannya terdapat renda, pita manis bertengger di bagian sebelah dadanya, roknya mengembang. Dan kostumnya itu berwarna merah seperti rambutnya, serasi sekali tampaknya.

Ketika perempuan itu mendongak dan memperlihatkan wajahnya, Naruto seperti mengenalnya, akan tetapi dia tidak ingat.

"Naruto? Kau belum ganti juga? Astaga darimana saja kau?" ucap perempuan itu.

"Ha? Maaf, siapa ya?" ucap Naruto cengok.

"Na-ru-to, ini Gaara! Ingat bodoh!" ucap Gaara sebal.

"Gaara? Hah kau bisa menjadi secantik ini?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Sudah ganti baju saja!" ucap Gaara sebal, sambil menyodorkan kostum kepada Naruto.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"He-hei, serius? Pakai seperti ini?" tanya Naruto. Naruto tampak cantik sekali, pakaiannya sama dengan Gaara, hanya saja beda warna, punya Naruto berwarna kuning. Naruto memakai wig panjang dan ikat kepala di atasnya, sehingga dia nampak seperti perempuan sungguhan.

"Ini aku?" tanya Naruto ketika dia bercermin.

"Kaget 'kan? Aku saja kaget ketika bercermin sendiri," ucap Gaara.

"Cantik ya, aku jadi ingin diriku sendiri," gumam Naruto. Sementara Gaara hanya bisa memukul kepala Naruto ketika Naruto menggumamkan hal tadi.

"Auh, kan hanya bercanda!" ucap Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang benjol. Pintu ruang ganti terbuka, tampaklah Neji disana, muka Neji memerah ketika melihat Gaara dalam kostum seperti itu.

"A-ah, baiklah, sekarang kalian berdua boleh naik ke panggung," ucap Neji.

Mereka berdua pun naik ke panggung, sorakan riuh para murid menghiasi ketika mereka berdua muncul. Sasuke yang berada di sebelah Neji pun tidak menyangka Naruto bisa secantik ini.

"Baiklah, sekarang Naruto dan Gaara akan melarikan diri, batasnya hanya di sekolah ini saja, tidak boleh sampai keluar gerbang. Murid yang berhasil merebut liontin dari mereka dianggap pasangannya. Tidak peduli siapa pun yang mendapat liontin itu bagaimanapun caranya, hanya jangan terlalu kasar. Batas waktunya hingga matahari terbenam. Sekarang, mulai!" ucap Neji.

Gaara dan Naruto langsung berlari menuruni panggung kemudian berlari ke gedung sekolah. Menurut pemikiran mereka, disana banyak sekali tempat untuk menyembunyikan diri. Sementara para murid sudah berlari mengejar mereka. Namun, dengan kecepatan mereka dalam berlari, tentu menjadi hal mudah bagi mereka untuk melarikan diri.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Neji, kita juga ikutan, 'kan?" ucap Sasuke memakai kostumnya.

"Tentu saja, lagipula mereka kan orang yang kita senangi," ucap Neji.

"Kau benar, ayo!" ucap Sasuke lalu berlari mengikuti Naruto, sementara Neji mengikuti Gaara.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Naruto menengok kesana kemari, bingung dengan apa yang harus diperbuat dan harus kemana dia menyembunyikan diri. "Kemana nih? Kelas? Nanti ketahuan. Toilet? Susah kaburnya kalau ketahuan. Kemana yaa??" gumam Naruto.

"Atap!" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba dan langsung berlari ke atap sekolah. Ketika sampai di atap, dia sudah bisa bernafas lega dan istirahat sebentar sambil menikmati tiupqn angin yang mengenai mukanya.

Kriet, pintu atap terbuka sedikit, Naruto sangat terkejut sekali dan langsung mengumpat, namun dia bisa bernafas lega ketika yang ada di hadapannya itu Sasuke.

"Hei, Naruto? Liontinmu belum didapatkan oleh siapa-siapa kan?" tanya Sasuke tenang.

"Tentu saja! Tapi jangan berharap aku akan memberikannya padamu ya! Sebab aku harus merebutnya dariku!" ucap Naruto menantang.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke mendekati Naruto, mencoba mengambil liontin yang ternyata bertengger di pinggang Naruto. Namun dengan gesit Naruto langsung menghindar. "Fuuh, hampir saja, ketahuan ya kalau liontinnya diembunyikan disitu?" ucap Naruto.

"Samar sih, karena warna liontin itu sama dengan bajumu, tetapi jika diperhatikan baik-baik itu bukanlah hiasan baju melainkan liontin," ucap Sasuke lalu berusaha mengambil liotin itu lagi.

Naruto mencengekram tangan kanan Sasuke lalu dia dengan cepat dia menendang muka Sasuke. Sayang, meleset, "Hei, bisa lebih sopan sedikit?" tanya Sasuke ketika tangan kirinya yang kosong memegang kaki Naruto yang diarahkan ke mukanya.

"Kh, karena katanya boleh melawan, ya sudah aku melawan!" ucap Naruto lalu memakai kaki kanannya untuk menendang perut Sasuke yang bebas pertahanan. Sasuke menjadi linglung dan terjatuh, kesempatan ini tentu saja dimanfaatkan Naruto untuk kabur.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Gaara ternyata dikejar oleh para murid, jarak Gaara dan para murid hanya tinggal sedikit lagi. Dengan agak takut, Gaara mempercepat langkahnya lalu dirasakan bahwa kakinya tidak menyentuh tanah lagi. _'Lho? Aku melayang?'_ pikir Gaara.

Namun tidak melayang, melainkan Gaara digendong oleh seseorang, ketika dia membuka matanya, dia melihat Neji menggendongnya.

"Ne-Neji?" ucap Gaara tidak percaya.

"Pegangan yang kuat," ucap Neji. Neji lalu mempercepat langkahnya, hingga murid-murid yang tadi mengejar Gaara ketinggalan jauh.

Ketika sampai di tempat yang dirasa aman, barulah Neji melepaskan Gaara. "Terima kasih, tapi bukankah seharusnya kau itu mengejarku juga? Kenapa malah menolongku?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku ingin kita berdua saja, dengan begitu aku dapat dengan mudah mengambil liontinmu," ucap Neji.

"Hah? Tetapi aku tidak akan menyerahkannya padamu begitu saja," ucap Gaara. Namun tangan Neji sudah hampir mendekati lehernya, dengan cepat Gaara menangkisnya lalu mundur dengan cepat.

"Kau memakai liontinmu di leher 'kan? Bagus juga idemu, warna liontin itu sama dengan warna baju dan rambutmu jadi mudah tertutup dengan rambut," ucap Neji.

"Benar, tetapi sekarang aku boleh melawan!" ucap Gaara lalu menagkis tangan Neji yang menyentuh lengannya. Gaara lalu memukul leher Neji, namun Neji sudah menselengkat kaki Gaara duluan, hingga Gaara kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh.

Neji tidak membiarkan Gaara terjatuh ke tanah, dia menarik tangan dan punggung Gaara lalu mendekatkan wajah Gaara ke wajahnya. "Nah, siapa yang menang?" ucap Neji menyeringai.

Gaara, tersenyum menyringai juga, "Liontinku belum terambil berarti kau belum menang kan?" ucap Gaara jahil. Tiba-tiba Gaara mencium Neji tepat di bibir, Neji yang terkejut langsung memerah dan kelabakan, hingga melepaskan pegangannya ke Gaara. Gaara memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melarikan diri, sebelumnya dia menengok ke arah Neji yang masih memegang bibirnya, lalu menyeringai.

"Silahkan ambil kalau bisa, pangeran!" ucap Gaara lalu pergi.

"Cih, sialan, ciuman tadi hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatianku saja ya. Tapi, aku pasti bisa mendapatkan liontin itu!" ucap Neji lalu kembali mengejar Gaara.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Naruto sedari tadi kewalahan karena dikejar-kejar, namun dia hanya bertemu Sasuke sekali, setelah itu tidak lagi. Namun, Naruto tidak ambil pusing, toh yang mengejarnya sudah berkurang ini. . Naruto meminum kopi hangat yang baru saja dibelinya tadi, beruntung yang menjaga stand itu tidak ikut-ikutan mengejarnya. Sebentar lagi matahari terbenam, dan Naruto juga semakin lelah dan waspada, karena biasanya pada saat mereka lelah, disaat itulah mereka diincar.

Benar saja, tiba-tiba sosok bayangan muncul di depan Naruto. "Gyaa! Sai! Jangan menganggetkan orang!" ucap Naruto kaget karena Sai muncul di hadapannya.

"Naru-chan, liontinmu sudah didapatkan belum?" tanya Sai.

"E-eh, belum sih," ucap Naruto gugup.

"Baguslah," ucap Sai. Tiba-tiba tangan Sai dengan cepat bergerak ke pinggang, dengan terkejut Naruto menoleh ke arah Sai dan menyemburkan kopi yang berada di mulutnya tadi ke muka Sai.

"Auuh, panas!" ucap Sai sambil memegang mukanya.

"Sori!" ucap Naruto lalu pergi, dia sempat menumpahkan kopinya entah kemana karena buru-buru kabur, alhasil tertumpah di paha Sai.

"Auuh, pahaku!" ucap Sai yang kini gantian memegangi pahanya yang basah dan panas.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Dalam waktu beberapa menit lagi waktu akan habis, dan para murid sudah kecapekan mengejarnya. Naruto tenang-tenang saja karena liontinnya tidak didapatkan, sementara Gaara tadi sudah berhasil dikalahkan.

Flash Back*

_Gaara yang menengok ke belakang karena memperhatikan Neji yang semakin dekat dengannya, tidak memperhatikan jalan di depannya padahal dia sedang berlari. Alhasil, dia menubruk seseorang dan jatuh, melihat hal ini Neji langsung mengambil liontin Gaara ketika Gaara sedang kesakitan. Begitulah caranya, hingga akhirnya Gaara berbalik mengejar Neji untuk mendapatkan liontinnya kembali, namun apa mau dikata? Neji terlalu gesit. _

End of Flsh Back*

Priit, bel tanda berakhirnya waktu dibunyikan, hari juga sudah gelap, namun keriuhan di Konoha High School ini tidak juga redup meski hari sudah gelap. Naruto menaiki panggung dengan wajah berseri, sementara Gaara sudah pasrah saja, walau begitu dia senang juga karena Neji-lah yang mendapatkannya, bukan orang lain.

"Baiklah, mari kita lihat siapa yang berhasil merebut liontin Gaara?" Kiba sang MC pun bertanya kepada semua anak yang menonton mereka. Sejenak murid-murid menjadi riuh ketika Neji mengangkat tangannya di keramaian itu. "Baik, silahkan naik ke atas panggung!" ucap Kiba.

Neji naik ke atas panggung tentu saja dengan wajah gembira. "Silahkan diperlihatkan liontinnya," ucap Kiba. Neji memperlihatkan liontinnya dihadapan seluruh murid, semuanya menjadi pada ribut karena liontin yang dipegang oleh Neji itu asli milik Gaara.

"Baiklah Naruto, siapa yang mendapatkan liontinmu?" tanya Kiba beralih ke Naruto.

"Hehe, aku sih tidak ada!" ucap Naruto sambil nyengir senang. Sejenak yang lain menjadi cengok, namun ada juga yang kagum.

"Baiklah, silahkan perlihatkan liontin-mu," ucap Kiba.

"Baiklah," Naruto meraba-raba bagian pinggangnya, dia mulai gelisah ketika benda yang dicarinya tidak ada. "Loh? Liontinku?" ucap Naruto panik.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Kiba.

"Liontinku, hilang," ucap Naruto. Mendengar itu semua, murid-murid menjadi riuh kembali, mereka membicarakan dimana liontin Naruto.

Air mata mulai menggenangi mata Naruto, _'Bagaimana kalau itu sampai ditemukan dengan orang yang tidak kuinginkan? Oh Tuhan'_ pikir Naruto.

"Liontin, ini?" terdengar suara dari arah belakang murid-murid, jauh di belakang, tepatnya paling belakang. Lampu sorot dihadapkan kepada suara itu, perlahan pemilik suara itu berjalan mendekati panggung.

'_Suara ini'_ Naruto langsung mendongak ketika dia mendengar suara yang dikenalnya itu, namun dia masih belum membuka matanya karen takut.

"Hei, dobe, makanya barang berharga itu disimpan!" ucap pemilik suara itu. Naruto membuka matanya dan menatap Sasuke, seakan tidak percaya. Sasuke mengenakan kostum seperti pangeran hingga terlihat sangat tampan.

"Syukurlah, syukurlah!" Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke, tidak sadar bahwa banyak murid yang melihat mereka di panggung. "Syukurlah karena kau yang menemukannya, jika tidak aku sudah tamat," gumam Naruto di tengah-tengah pelukannya.

Sasuke membalas pelukannya, "Kan aku sudah bilang aku yang akan mendapatkannya. Hei, kau tidak malu memelukku di hadapan murid sebanyak ini?" tanya Sasuke jahil.

Naruto lalu tersadar dan berhenti memeluk Sasuke, dilihatnya para penonton sudah ribut saja, bahkan mereka bilang 'cocok'.

"Baiklah, dengan ini diakui Neji sebagai pasangan Gaara dan Sasuke sebagai pasangan Naruto!" ucap Kiba.

Neji lalu mencium Gaara di kening, merasa tidak mau kalah, Sasuke langsung menarik Naruto dan menciumnya di bibir.

"??! Hmmph, hehashan hahu hemhe!" gerutu Naruto disela-sela ciumannya. Translate : Lepaskan aku Teme!.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan menghadap ke murid-murid, dia melambaikan tangannya. Naruto tentu saja mukanya merah karena berciuman dengan Sasuke di hadapan orang banyak.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang masih bengong, lalu memeluknya. "Kita seperti sudah menikah ya, Naruto," ucap Sasuke.

"Hah? Apaan sih teme?!" ucap Naruto kesal.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

T.B.C

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Gyahaha, gomen baru apdeth! Hehe, gimana nih cerita? Aneh kan? Hmm, mungkin tinggal sedikit lagi tamat! Karena masih ada Itachi yang mengganggu!

Silahkan, komentar dan kritik diterima.

Mind to review???


End file.
